SANS HAKKAI !
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Que se passetil si Hakkai n'est pas là ?


**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel

**Genre :** Analyse de situation ...

**PS :** Pour ceux qui ont vu "Saiyuki Reload Gunlock", j'ai écrit cette fic avant la sortie des DVD ( c'est comme "Mon robot chéri !" ! J'ai eu l'idée avant que "Lui ou rien !" ne sorte ! T.T ), et quand j'ai vu qu'un des épisodes reprennait la même situation, j'étais ... morte de rire !!!

Je vous souhaite un bon moment !

Bonne lecture !

**Sans Hakkai ... !?!**

Sous un soleil aride, dans le désert, Hakuryu, sous forme de Jeep, roule tranquillement. Hakkai, qui le conduit, se sens de bonne humeur. Comme toujours ...

Hakkai : Ha ha ha ... quelle chaleur !

Goku, s'affallant à l'arrière de la voiture : ... ah ... araetta ( j'ai faim ) ...

Gojyo : La ferme ... tu peux pas penser à aut'chose qu'à ton ventre ?...

Goku : Mais j'y peux rien si j'ai faim !

Gojyo : On s'en tape, bakasaru !

Goku : J'suis pas un singe !

Gojyo : Oh ! Excuse-moi ! Je n'avais pas vu que tu n'étais qu'un estomac sur pattes !

Goku : C'est pas vrai, cafard rouge !

Gojyo : Nani !?!

Goku : La chaleur t'as transformé en cafard ! Regarde ! T'as des antennes qui ont poussé sur ta tête de kappa !

Gojyo : Hein !?!

Hakkai : Ils sont si prévisibles, tu ne trouves pas, Sanzo ?

Sanzo, très énervé : ...

Gojyo et Goku se tabassent à l'arrière à coup de tirage de joues et de cheveux, et des "kappa", et des "bakasaru" à tous-bouts-de-champs ...

Sanzo, sortant son flingue : URUSEI !!!

**BANG BANG BANG !!!**

Gojyo et Goku, collés l'un à l'autre : ...

Hakkai : Aaaaaaaah ... ça détend ! Ha ha ha ...

Sanzo : Où est la prochaine ville ?

Hakkai, regardant la carte : Elle est à 5 minutes d'ici ! Il paraît qu'elle est très acceuillante, beaucoup de gens y viennent ...

Goku : Yatta !

Gojyo : Il y aura sûrement des filles, alors ...

Hakkai, en arrêt sur image gardant son éternel sourire : ...

Sanzo : Pas question d'en ramener une à l'auberge, kappa dégueulasse.

Gojyo : Eh ! Je fais ce que je veux, bonze de merde !

Goku : Ne le traite pas de "bonze de merde" !

Gojyo : Oooh ! Parce que maître Sanzo est ton protégé, maintenant ?!

Goku : Sanzo, c'est Sanzo ! Alors tu l'insulte pas !

Gojyo : Wouuuu ! Sanzo ! T'as un prétendant !

Sanzo, sortant son flingue une fois de plus : J'VAIS T'REFROIDIR LA CERVELLE, KAPPA DE MERDE !!!

**BANG BANG BANG !!!**

Gojyo : Mais ... t'as failli m'tuer, là !!!

Sanzo : J'm'en fous.

Gojyo : ... c'est un malade mental, ce mec ...

Hakkai : Tu sais t'y prendre, avec Gojyo !

Sanzo : Les têtes d'abruti, c'est mon domaine ...

Goku : Mais...

Gojyo : Tu t'reconnais, hein, avoue !

Goku : Ta gueule, espèce de vieux crapeau !

Gojyo : Tiens ?! C'est nouveau, ça !?!

Goku : Ouais ! T'es tellement vieux que tu prends des rides avec la chaleur ! Les filles voudront plus t'approcher parce qu'elles te confondront avec un crapeau !

Goku se prend un majestueux coup de poing en pleine tête.

Gojyo : Tu sais ce qu'il te manques ? Des lunettes et des neurones !

Goku : Et toi, t'as besoin grave d'un lifting !

Hakkai : Tu veux te faire lifter ? Tu es pourtant très bien ... Mais si tu veux, il y a un chirurgien esthétique, dans la prochaine ville !

Gojyo : Hakkai !!! N'en rajoute pas !!!

Hakkai : lol

Plus tard, ils arrivent à la ville. Une jeune femme les accueille dans une maison à part le temps de leur repos, au grand enthousiasme de Gojyo. Une chambre pour chacun, une cuisine, une salle de bain et une salon. Un vrai petit "chez-soi" !

Goku, dans la cuisine : ... araetta ...

Il ouvre le grand placard. Il y a de quoi le rassasier pour une semaine et de bonnes friandises.

Goku, les yeux brillants : ... sugoi ! Yume wa ! ( Génial ! Le rêve ! )

Il s'apprête à prendre un bon nikuman quand il se prend un coup de poing sur le haut de la tête, l'étalant à terre.

Gojyo : Yooooooooo ! Ca, c'est d'la bonne bouffe !

Goku : Gojyo !!!

Gojyo, ne prêtant pas attention à Goku, prenant un canette de bière : Y a même de la bière !

Il se met à frotter la canette de bière contre sa joue devant un Goku vert de rage.

Goku : ... **Goooojyooooo** ...

Gojyo, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu : Tiens, Goku ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

Goku : Ne fais pas cette tête-là ! J'allais manger un nikuman quand tu m'as frappé !

Gojyo : Tu vois pas que je t'aide à prendre soin de ta ligne ? À force de manger tout le temps, tu vas grossir ...

Goku, l'etranglant en le secouant comme un bananier : J'ai la daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalle !!!

Gojyo, se mettant à l'étrangler aussi : Tu vas pas t'plaindre pour une histoire de bouffe !!!

Ils continuent à s'étrangler comme des brutes, quand une ombre se place sur eux.

Hakkai, avec son sourire et son zen naturel, mais en réalité très énervé : S'il vous plait ...

Goku et Gojyo, se regardant, bleus : _... fait trop peur ..._

Ils libèrent le passage. Hakkai regarde le placard.

Hakkai : Ah ... ben je n'ai pas à faire des courses à ce que je vois ...

Sanzo, arrivant dans la salle : Si. Faut des clopes.

Hakkai : Ah ... si tu veux !

Gojyo : Tiens ! Profites-en pour m'en chercher aussi ! Et n'oublie pas que je ne fume que des "blondes", et des "Lucky Strike", pas des merdes.

Sanzo : Prends des "Malboro".

Hakkai : Hai, hai, j'y vais tout de suite !

Il s'en va, suivi de Hakuryu.

Sanzo : Goku ...

Goku : Hai ?

Sanzo : ...

Il lui donne un beau coup de baffeur.

Goku : AÏE !!! MAIS POURQUOI TU FAIS CA !?!

Sanzo : T'ALLAIS ENCORE TOUT BOUFFER !!!

Goku, avec un regard de gamin malheureux : ... mais euh ...

Il se retourne et va dans le salon. Goku le suit.

Gojyo : Eh ! Attends-moi, baka !

Sanzo s'installe dans une chaise. Il se met à lire le journal. Goku, un peu tristoune, va s'agenouiller à deux mètres de la télé ( parce qu'il y en a une ! ). Il l'allume. Il y a Dragon Ball Z. Ca bastonne fort et ça fait du bruit.

Goku, très intéressé : Waaaah ! La bande de gros beux !

Sanzo, essayant de se concentrer sur son journal : ...

Gojyo, amusé : Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait s'intéresser à autre chose que la bouffe ...

Sanzo, très énervé : ...

Goku : Regarde Sanzo ! Il s'appelle comme moi !

... quand le baffeur passe, Goku trépasse ...

Sanzo, donnant des coups de pied à Goku : TU VOIS PAS QU'J'SUIS EN TRAIN DE LIRE, BAKASARU !?!

Goku : Arrête !!! Sanzo !!!

Sanzo arrête et part se réinstaller dans sa chaise. Goku le regarde avec des yeux de cocker. À cette vue, Sanzo se cache derrière son journal.

Sanzo : Fais pas le con.

Il lit. Hakkai revient.

Hakkai : Je suis arrivé !...

Goku et Gojyo se disputent la télécommande, et naturellement, Sanzo gueule.

Hakkai, fatigué par leur attitude : ... je vois que vous vous êtes trouvés une occupation ...

Goku : Hakkai ! J'ai la dalle ! Tu peux faire la bouffe ? Je veux du sukiyaki !

Gojyo : Ouais ! Du sukiyaki !

Sanzo : J'm'en fous, mais prépare la bouffe, qu'ils se taisent !

Hakkai, se forçant à sourire : ... hai ...

Il va dans la cuisine. Il récupère de quoi faire un sukiyaki pour 10 ( un plat chacun sauf pour Goku qui mange comme 7 ) et se met à la tache. Le cuisinier s'acharne sur les pauvres légumes qui n'ont pas le temps de dire "ouf" avant de se retrouver en morceaux. La viande subit le même sort. Hakkai réfléchit. Il en a ras-le-bol de ces pauvres nazes qui ne pensent qu'à bouffer et qu'à se tabasser avant que l'autre ne le fasse aussi. Bref, il ne va pas se laisser faire encore longtemps ...

µµµµµµ

Le soir arrive et les quatre copains se retrouvent à table dans la salle à manger. Et comme toujours ...

Goku : Eh ! Rends-moi ce bout de viande ! C'était le mien !

Gojyo, mangeant : Y avait pas ton nom dessus.

Goku : P't'être, mais je l'ai vu avant toi !

Gojyo : Justement, il s'est vite tourné vers moi pour me dire "Gojyo, Gojyo, sauve-moi des griffes de ce con de singe !" et je lui ai proposé de se réfugier dans mon estomac.

Goku : Te fous pas d'moi !

Gojyo : Tu t'étais déjà avalé la moitié du plat à toi tout seul !

Goku : Et alors, kappa boudiné ?!

Gojyo : Boudiné !?! Où ça, boudiné !?!

Sanzo : ... grrrr ... fait chier ...

Hakkai : ...

Sanzo : VOS GUEULES !!!

Goku et Gojyo : ...

Sanzo : Hakkai. Saké.

Hakkai : ...

Sanzo : Saké !

Hakkai : Non.

Tous se tournent vers lui, complètement ahuris, genre "je rêve ou il a dit "non" !?!".

Hakkai, avec un grand sourire crispé : Si tu veux du saké, va te le chercher toi-même !

Tous : ...???...

Hakkai, se levant : J'en ai assez d'être votre bonne ! Alors j'ai décidé de prendre des congés !

Tous : ...?????????????????????????????...

Hakkai : Tu viens, Hakuryu ?

Hakuryu : Kee !

Hakkai sort de la salle à manger.

Gojyo : ... Hakkai !

Il se lève de table et pars dans la couloir. Il le rattrappe juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte.

Gojyo : ... Hakkai ... où tu vas ?...

Hakkai, très sérieux : À l'hôtel d'en face. Pas la peine d'aller m'emmerder.

Gojyo : ...

Hakkai, lui balançant le paquet de cigarette à la figure : Ah, au fait, tes clopes.

Et sur ce, il sort.

Gojyo : Hoi !!! Hakkai !!!

Hakkai continue son chemin sans se retourner.

Gojyo : ... putain, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend !?!

Il ramasse ses cigarettes et part dans la cuisine, très en colère.

Gojyo : VOUS AURIEZ PU M'AIDER !!!

Sanzo : C'est son problème.

Gojyo : TA GUEULE !!! C'EST À CAUSE DE TOI QU'IL S'EST CASSE, MOINE DEPRAVE !!!

Sanzo, buvant un peu d'eau : ...

Gojyo : Oh ! Mais j'avais oublié que **Sanzo-sama** était **parfait** et que c'était **toujours** la faute des autres !

Sanzo : J'SUIS PAS MIEUX QU'TOI, KAPPA DE MERDE !!!

Gojyo : ET QUI C'EST QUI LE PREND POUR LA BONNICHE !? HEIN !?!

Goku regarde son bol de riz vide les larmes aux yeux.

Gojyo : ... Goku ...

Goku : ...

Sanzo : ...

Goku : ... snif ...

Il éclate en pleurs. Gojyo se précipite à côté de lui pour le consoler. Sanzo, lui, reste planté là à le regarder comme un con parce qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir face à ça.

Gojyo : ... hoi ... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?...

Goku : C'est que...maintenant qu'Hakkai est parti, je...je...

Gojyo et Sanzo : ...

Goku : C'est qui va faire la bouffe !?! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!!

Gojyo, perplexe : ...

Sanzo : ... espèce ...

Il lui donne un coup de baffeur en pleine figure.

Sanzo : ... DE CON DE SINGE !!!

Goku, regardant Sanzo en se frottant la joue : ...

Il s'en va.

Gojyo : ... tss ...

Il part dans sa chambre et assoit sur le bord du lit. Il cherche dans sa poche et sort sa dernière clope. Il l'allume.

Sanzo : _... y m'fais chier à m'inquiéter pour des conneries pareilles, ce con ..._

Plus tard, dans la nuit ...

Goku, gigotant dans son lit en bavant ( en plein sommeil ) : ... huuuum ... gaaah ... sugoi ...

**_Goku : Waaah ! Un dessert glacé en forme de Sanzo ! Ca a l'air trop bon !_**

_** Je m'acharne sur ce plat ... quel délice ! C'est le meilleur que je n'ai jamais mangé ! **_

**_Sanzo ( le vrai, pas la glace ), lui donnant un coup de baffeur : ARRÊTE DE ME BOUFFER, BAKASARU !!!_**

**_Goku : Mais ... t'es si appétissant ... si délicieux ... et si sucré ..._**

**_Sanzo, l'emmenant avec lui : Arrête de déconner !!! On s'en va !!!_**

**_Goku : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!! MON SANZO GLACE !!!_**

Goku : ... snif ...

Du côté de Sanzo ...

**_Sanzo : ... _**

_** ... ça y est ... je vais enfin pouvoir lui péter la gueule ... Gyûmaô ... après 3 années de voyage, enfin ... **_

**_Goku : Sanzo ..._**

**_Sanzo : ..._**

**_Goku : On peut aller manger ? J'ai la dalle !_**

**_Sanzo : Tu vois pas que c'est pas l'moment, con de singe !?!_**

**_Goku : Mais j'ai faim, Sanzo !!!_**

**_Sanzo : P'tain !!! T'as l'autre connard qui s'ramène et tu m'parles de bouffe !?!_**

**_Goku : Mais euh !!!_**

Sanzo, en plein sommeil : ... omae wo korosu ...

Du côté de Gojyo ...

**_Hakkai : Gojyo ! Je suis revenu !_**

**_Gojyo, comme s'il l'avait oublié : Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?_**

**_Hakkai, choqué : ... ben ..._**

**_Gojyo : ..._**

**_Hakkai : ... Gojyo ..._**

**_Gojyo, passant un bras sur ses épaules : Je rigole, Hakkai ... j'croyais qu'tu voulais plus voir ma sale gueule ..._**

**_Hakkai : En fait, je m'en suis beaucoup voulu, alors ..._**

**_Gojyo : Bah ... c'est pas grave ..._**

**_Hakkai : Dis, Gojyo ... je voulais te dire ..._**

**_Gojyo : Ouais ?_**

**_Hakkai : ..._**

**_Gojyo : ..._**

_** ... vas-y, dis-le, j'n'attends qu'ça ... **_

**_Hakkai : Je te présente, Kanan, ma femme !_**

Gojyo, en plein sommeil : ... connard ...

Le lendemain matin, ...

Gojyo, à table, avec une clope au bec et des cernes : ...

Sanzo : Hoi, kappa.

Gojyo : Ta gueule.

Sanzo : Va réveiller Goku.

Gojyo:  T'as qu'à le faire.

Sanzo : ...

Il prend Gojyo par la veste et le traîne dans le couloir.

Gojyo : MAIS T'ES MALADE !!!

Sanzo, partant vers la cuisine : Va le réveiller.

Gojyo : Pourquoi je devrais l'faire, hein ?!

Trop tard ! Le moine est déjà parti !

Gojyo : ... y fait chier ...

Gojyo rentre dans la chambre de Goku, qui dort comme un bébé dans son lit complètement défait. Il a gigoté toute la nuit et ça se voit. Il bouge encore un pied.

Gojyo : Hoi, saru ! Faut s'lever !

Goku : ... Sanzooooo ...

Gojyo : Allez ! C'est l'heure de la bouffe !

Goku : ... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ... Saaaaaannnnnzooooooo ...

Gojyo : ... Hé ! Le moine dépravé ! Y a le singe qui t'appelle !

Sanzo, déboulant : J'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes conner...

Goku : ... Sanzo ...

Sanzo, immobile : ...

Il s'avance vers le singe et le regarde rêver.

Goku : ... rhaaaaaaaaaaa ha ha ... Sanzo ...

Sanzo, un peu rouge : ...

Il lui donne un bon coup de baffeur.

Goku : AÏE !!!

Sanzo : Lève-toi !

Il s'en va, énervé.

Goku : ... Hoi ! Sanzo !

Il saute de son lit et se précipite hors de sa chambre. Gojyo soupire ...

µµµµµµ

Plus tard, dans la salle à manger ...

Goku : Na, Sanzo !

Sanzo : ?

Goku : Araetta !

Sanzo : Urusei.

Goku : Demo ...

Gojyo : Ne rêve pas, saru ! C'est pas le "Grand Bonze Sanzo" qui va te préparer la cuisine !

Goku : Ben t'as qu'à la faire !

Gojyo : J'suis pas un cordon bleu ! Et si tu la faisais toi-même, la bouffe ?!

Goku : Je sais pas faire la bouffe, moi ! T'as qu'à commander !

Sanzo : Les sous de ma carte bleue poussent pas sur le plancher !!!

Goku : Alors t'as qu'à aller chercher Hakkai !

Gojyo : Tu crois que j'vais aller l'voir après qu'il aie foutu la merde, ce con !?!

Goku : Ben quoi ?! C'est ton meilleur copain !!!

Gojyo : Non mais tu rêves !!!

Sanzo, se levant, très énervé : ...

Goku et Gojyo, attendant le coup de baffeur : ...

Il s'en va.

Gojyo : ... bah ... qu'est-ce qui lui prend, au bonze barbouze ?

Plus tard ...

Gojyo, devant son assiette, très étonné : ... ben ça alors ...

Goku : Sugoi, sugoi ! Arigatô, Sanzo !

Sanzo, ne voulant pas répondre : ...

Goku se hâte de goûter une bouchée de la bouffe de Sanzo.

Goku, pâle : ... ah ... c'est très bon ...

Il tombe en syncope. Gojyo goûte à son tour et devient vert.

Sanzo : ... est-ce que ma bouffe serait anti-yokai, comme celle de ...

Gojyo : ... non ... elle est tout simplement dégueulasse ...

Sanzo, s'énervant un peu : ...

Il goûte et se rend vite à l'évidence. Il s'énerve à bloc ...

Gojyo : De toute façon, un bonze de merde fait forcément de la bouffe de merde ...

Sanzo, sortant son flingue : T'AS INTERÊT À BOUFFER SI TU VEUX PAS QUE JE TE TROUE LA CERVELLE !!!

Gojyo : Et puis quoi encore !?!

Sanzo, lançant trois coups de feu qui frolent la tête de Gojyo : URUSEI !!!

Gojyo se met à tout manger d'un coup.

Gojyo : ... ghh ... j'vais gerber ...

Il court vers les toilettes. Sanzo le suit et s'arrête à la porte.

Gojyo, dans les toilettes : ... aaaaah ... j'vais crever ...

Sanzo : CREVE !!!

Goku, juste réveillé : ... qu'est-ce qu'il a Gojyo ?...

Sanzo : ... va savoir ...

Il s'en va.

Goku : Hé ! Sanzo ! J'ai la dalle !

Sanzo, s'arrêtant : ...

Goku : Je veux des rouleaux de printemps et des nikumans !

Sanzo : ...

Goku : Na, Sanzo ! Onegae shimasu !

Sanzo : ...

Il sort sa carte de crédit et se dirige vers la sortie. Goku reste planté là, ahuri.

Sanzo : Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

Goku, un sourire se formant sur son visage : ... yatta !

Ils sortent de la maison.

µµµµµµ

Dans la rue ...

Goku : Regarde, Sanzo ! Des nouilles sautées !

Sanzo, chargé comme un âne : ... ikuste ...

Goku : Mais euh ... s'il te plait ...

Sanzo : J'ai dit "ikuste" !

Goku, avec des yeux de cocker : ...

Sanzo : ...

En rentrant ...

Sanzo, encore plus chargé : _... la prochaine fois, je ne l'emmène pas ... sinon, je ferais encore des conneries ..._

Goku : Sanzo, c'est le meilleur !

On entend des coups violents dans la porte des toilettes ...

Gojyo : HOOOOOIIII !!! GOKU !!! SANZO !!! SORTEZ-MOI D'LA !!!

Sanzo : ... saru, occupe-toi d'lui ...

Il part dans la cuisine. Goku, lui, donne un super coup de pied dans la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre quand Gojyo arrive à la décoincer ...

PAN !!!

Plus tard, dans la chambre de Gojyo ...

Gojyo, avec un oeil au beurre noir : T'aurais pu faire gaffe !!! AÏE !!!

Goku, faisant les pansements : Je voulais t'aider, alors gueule pas !

Gojyo : Tu t'y prends mal !!!

Goku : Je fais comme je peux, kappa pleurnichard !

Gojyo, jouant la comédie : Ouiiiiiiiiiin ! Il m'a fait maaaaaaal !

Il reprend son sérieux.

Gojyo : Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaka !

Goku : Suzaken da !

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi ...

Goku, dans le salon avec Sanzo : Sanzo ...

Sanzo, lisant le journal : Hum ?

Goku : Tu veux regarder "la cuisine à volonté" à la télé avec moi ?

Sanzo : Iie.

Goku : ... huuuuum ...

Sanzo : ...

Goku : ... on peux jouer aux jeux vidéos ! Y a une console avec un jeu de baston !

Sanzo : J'aime pas ces machins.

Goku : ...

Sanzo : ...

Goku : Na ! On peux aller au bar, si tu veux ! Comme j'peux pas boire, je mangerais en même temps !

Sanzo : Ca m'intéresse pas de te voir t'empifrer devant moi.

Goku, se levant : T'es pas sympa ! Tu préfères rester planté devant ton journal au lieu de t'occuper de moi !

Sanzo, le regardant : ...

Goku, les larmes aux yeux : ... moi je ... je ...

Sanzo : ...

Goku se précipite dans le couloir en pleurant.

Sanzo, immobile, s'en voulant un peu : ...

Gojyo, en voix off : EH !!! SQUATTE PAS MA CHAMBRE !!!

Goku, en voix off, la gorge prise : Pardon !

Sanzo, entendant les portes claquer : ...

Il veut se concentrer sur son journal, mais il n'y arrive pas, préoccupé par Goku.

Sanzo : ...

Il pose son journal et part en direction de la chambre de Goku. Il entend des pleurs étouffés. Il ouvre la porte.

Sanzo : Goku ...

Goku, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce : ... laisse-moi !...

Sanzo : ... j'aime pas les jeux vidéos ...

Goku : ...

Sanzo : ... mais je veux bien jouer aux cartes, si tu veux ...

Goku, barbouillé de larmes, lève une tête d'ahuri vers Sanzo. Un sourire commence à se former sur son visage de petit singe. Un sourire qui ne laisse pas notre moine indifférent ...

Sanzo, faisant dos à Goku pour cacher sa rougeur : ... fais pas ta tête d'idiot ... viens ...

Goku : Hai !

Il se lève et cours vers lui.

Goku : Yatta ! Une partie de cartes !

Sanzo : ...

Ils commencent à traverser le couloir.

Goku : Na, Sanzo ...

Sanzo : ...?...

Goku : ... c'est pas Hakkai qui a les cartes ?

Sanzo, s'arrêtant net : ...

Il se tourne vers la sortie.

Sanzo : J'VAIS L'BUTER !!!

Goku, retenant Sanzo : C'est pas grave ! On va faire autre chose !

Sanzo : ...

Goku : On peux jouer à pierre-caillou-ciseaux !

Sanzo : ... tu t'fous d'ma gueule ?...

Goku : On peux jouer à Chat Perché !

Sanzo : _... ça craint de tenir à un gamin pareil ..._

Il s'arrête net et devient cramoisi à la pensée qu'il vient d'émettre.

Goku, naïf : ... Sanzo ?...

Sanzo : ...

Goku se prend le coup de baffeur de sa vie.

Sanzo : TU CROIS QUE J'VAIS JOUER À UN TRUC PAREIL, BAKASARU !?!

Goku : Pas la peine de m'frapper pour ça ! C'est marrant, Chat Perché !

Sanzo : J'SUIS PLUS UN GOSSE !!!

Gojyo, sortant de sa chambre torse poil : VOS GUEULES !!! J'ESSAYE DE DORMIR !!!

Sanzo : J'M'EN TAPE !!! J'SUIS CHEZ MOI, ICI !!!

Gojyo : Comment ça, chez toi !?!

Sanzo : C'est moi qui paye le loyer !!!

Gojyo : Oh ! Mais si c'est comme ça, j'ai qu'à m'barrer !

Gojyo part vers la sortie.

Sanzo : OUAIS !!! CASSE-TOI !!! J'VEUX PLUS VOIR TA SALE GUEULE DE KAPPA !!!

Il sort de la maison.

Goku : Matte wo, Gojyo !

Sanzo : ...

Goku : ... c'est d'ta faute ...

Sanzo : ...

Goku : C'est de ta faute si ils partent les uns après les autres !

Sanzo : Ils sont partis d'eux-mêmes. J'leur ai rien d'mandé.

Goku, triste et hébêté : ... ah ...

Dans la rue ...

Gojyo, se promenant avec un clope au bec : ...

Il s'arrête devant un marchand de fruits. Il y a de belles pommes bien rouges et bien mûres. Il veut en prendre une quand une autre main tente de saisir la même. ( clin d'oeil aux fans ... ) Gojyo se tourne vers sa droite.

Hakkai : Bonjour, Gojyo !

Il est tellement étonné qu'il en laisse tomber sa clope par terre. Hakkai rit.

Hakkai : Je n'aurais pas pensé te croiser ici !

Gojyo : ...m...moi non plus...euh...

Hakkai : Alors ? Comment ça se passe ?

Gojyo : ... ben ... c'est la cata ... Goku pique une déprime ... Sanzo est pire que d'hab' ... et sa bouffe est dégueulasse ...

Hakkai : Hahaha ! C'est sûr qu'il est mauvais cuisinier !

Gojyo : ... tu sais ... moi aussi, ça va pas ... j'me sens pas dans mon assiette depuis que t'es parti ...

Hakkai : ...

Gojyo : ... tu vas m'trouver con si j'te dis ça mais ... tu me manques ...

Hakkai, touché : ... Gojyo ...

Gojyo, voulant se rattraper : ... tu nous manques tous ...

Hakkai, qui a senti que Gojyo a tenté de se rattrapper : ...

Gojyo : ... faut qu'tu reviennes ... c'est urgent ...

Hakkai, avec regret : ... désolé, Gojyo ... mais c'est trop tôt ...

Hakkai part, triste pour son ami.

Gojyo : ...

Il se met à pleuvoir. Gojyo, un peu sous le choc, se met à visiter les rues de la ville et se colle au bistrot dès qu'il le trouve. 2 heures plus tard ...

Goku, entrant dans le bar, trempé jusqu'aux os : Gojyo !

Gojyo, se retournant, un peu pompet : ... Goku ?...

Goku : Je t'ai cherché partout !... aaaaaaa...TCHOUM !!!

Gojyo : T'es enrhumé ? J'connais un bon remède ! Viens t'asseoir !

Il se tourne vers le barman.

Gojyo : Garçon ! Un grog !

Goku va s'installer à côté de Gojyo. On lui sert la boisson alcoolisée.

Goku : Mais ... si je bois ... Sanzo va pas être content ...

Gojyo, content d'avoir trouvé un nouveau compagnon de bibine : Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez ! Il saura rien !

Goku : ...

Gojyo : Goûte !

Goku : ... juste un peu, alors ...

Goku boit une petite gorgée.

Goku, la mique au nez et les yeux brillants : Waaaah ! C'est trop bon !

Gojyo, heureux que ça lui plaise : Hahaha ...

Dans la maison, Sanzo se fait un sang d'encre pour Goku, car le soir tombe. Son cendrier est rempli à ras-bord. Il rallume une autre clope quand la porte s'ouvre avec fracas. Il se précipite dans le couloir.

Sanzo : Goku !!!

Goku, complètement ivre : J'ai soiiiif !!!

Gojyo, qui l'a ramené : ... hihihi ... quel imbécile ...

Sanzo : ...

Goku, se décollant de Gojyo pour voir Sanzo : ... Sanzooooooo ...

Goku s'avance difficilement vers Sanzo, en zigzagant. Il se poste devant lui et tombe dans les bras du bonze, à la limite de l'évanouissement.

Goku, les joues et le nez rouges : ... j'ai fait une bêtise ... excuse-moi ...

Sanzo, très en colère : ...

Il emmène Goku dans sa chambre, laissant Gojyo dans le couloir. Il allonge le petit singe sur le lit et ramène délicatement la couverture sur lui.

Goku : ... excuse-moi ...

Sanzo : Arrête de t'excuser, baka.

Il sort dans le couloir, où Gojyo l'attendait.

Gojyo, qui a bien tenu à l'alcool : Il est enrhumé, je me suis qu'un peu d'alcool l'aura...

Gojyo se prend un magnifique coup de poing qui l'envoie à terre.

Gojyo : ... Sa ... Sanzo ?...

Sanzo : C'EST QU'UN GOSSE !!!

Gojyo, se levant : ET ALORS !?! IL SAVAIT CE QU'IL FAISAIT !!!

Sanzo : C'EST TOI QUI L'A INCITE, KAPPA ALCOOLO !!! C'EST À CAUSE DE TOI QU'IL EST DANS CET ETAT !!!

Gojyo : ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE !?!

Sanzo, sortant son flingue : FAIS PAS L'CON !!!

Goku, en voix off : ... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ... ma têêêêêêêêêêête ... ça résoooooooooooooooooooonne ...

Sanzo : ...

Il range son arme et s'en va. Gojyo reste planté là, à regarder Sanzo partir. Difficile à croire que ce mec-là puisse s'attacher à quelqu'un ...

Goku, dans sa chambre : ... brrrrr ... samui ( j'ai froid ) ... brrrrrrrrrr ...

Sa tête résonne de plus en plus et son corps grelote. Heureusement, Sanzo vient avec une bassine et un gant imbibé d'eau froide qu'il s'empresse de poser sur le front de Goku.

Goku : ... Sanzo ... donne-moi ... une bière ... un whisky ... une vodka ... et un grog ...

Sanzo : Non. Tu as assez bu.

Goku : ... maiiiiiiiis euh ... Sanzo ... j'ai soif ...

Sanzo : J'ai dit non.

Goku, la voix cassée : MAIS EUH SANZ... !!!

Il plaque sa main contre sa bouche, laissant tomber sa serviette humide. Le moine lui passe la bassine. Goku vomit dedans. C'est pas du luxe ...

Goku : ... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ... dégueu ...

Sanzo : Tu te dessaoule.

Goku : ... je ... me dessaoule ?... c'est dégueulasse ...

Sanzo : ...

Goku vomit encore devant Sanzo, stoïque.

Goku : ... erk ...

Il regarde son ami, le teint pâle, transpirant.

Goku, complètement affaibli : ... atchiiii ... atchi ... atchoum ... ouh ...

Il dégueule une dernière fois avant de retomber sur le matelas. Le blond remet la serviette sur le front du singe et pose la bassine pleine par terre.

Goku, fermant les yeux : ... comment il fait ... ce kappa ...

Sanzo : ... il a l'habitude ...

Goku, s'endormant : ...

Sanzo se lève et part vers la sortie.

Goku : ... Sanzo ...

Sanzo, se retournant : ?

Goku : ... pars pas ... reste avec moi ... s'il te plaît ...

Sanzo : ...

Il se réinstalle sur la chaise. Le malade esquisse un petit sourire et, aussitôt, s'endort. Sanzo s'attendrit à la vue du petit Goku. Il pose une main douce dans ses cheveux et les caresse tendrement.

Sanzo, prenant un petit sourire : ...

Le dormeur ronronne de plaisir, un peu gaga.

Sanzo : ...

Il retire sa main avec grand énervement, et se retient de lui donner un coup de baffeur. Soudain, Goku fait la grimace.

Goku : ... arrr ... kof ... kofkof ... aheum aheum ... tchou ... KOF !!! KARF KARF KARF !!!

Sanzo : Goku !!!

Il se précipite pour taper dans la dos du malade.

Goku : ARRRRK !!! KOF KOF KOF KOF KAAAARRRRF !!!

Sanzo, le prenant par les épaules : HOI !!! GOKU !!!

Goku : AHEUM !!! AHEUM !!! Aheum !... kof kof ... kof ... arrrk ... aheum ...

Sanzo : ... ça va ?...

Goku : ... ça ... va ... kof kof ...

Sanzo le rallonge de force.

Sanzo : Dors.

Goku, tremblant : ... ouuuuuh ... brrrrrrrrrrr ... snif ...

Sanzo : ...

Il se lève et part dans sa chambre.

Goku : ... Sanzo ...

Le bonze revient avec une couverture et couvre Goku avec. Il arrête de trembler.

Goku : ... thank you ...

Sanzo, gêné : ... urusei et dors ...

Goku, lui souriant : ...

Du côté de Gojyo ...

Gojyo, allongé sur son lit, dormant, un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche : ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!

Le lendemain, Goku se réveille. Il s'attend à voir Sanzo ...

Goku, cherchant avec sa petite main : ... Sanzo ...

... mais il n'est pas là ...

Goku, se levant brusquement : Sanzo !

Il se hâte dans la chambre de Sanzo. Personne.

Goku : ...

Un bruit résonne de nulle part ... ou presque ...

Goku : ... araetta ... quelle heure est-il ?...

Il regarde l'horloge dans la pièce.

Goku : !!!

Il se précipite dans la cuisine. Sanzo lit un bon vieux journal.

Goku : Sanzo !!! C'est affreuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux !!!

Sanzo, sortant sa tête de son journal : ?

Goku : Il est 13H et j'ai toujours pas mangéééééééééééééé !!!

Sanzo : Ben mange.

Goku, courant vers le placard : ... oui ! Tu as raison !...

Il farfouille tout ce qui lui passe par la main, tandis que Sanzo reprend naturellement sa lecture.

Sanzo : ... t'as pas la gueule de bois ?...

Goku, la bouche pleine : Ch'est guoi, la gueule de bois ?

Sanzo : ... va savoir ...

Goku, la bouche pleine ( je sais, je suis redondante, mais bon ! ) : Na, Chanjo ! Où est Gojyo ?

Sanzo : Il est parti chercher des clopes.

Goku : ...

Il continue à se gouinfrer joyeusement. Si bien ... qu'il ne reste plus rien ! Sanzo lève sa tête vers Goku.

Goku : ...

Sanzo : Hoi, saru !

Goku : Hi !

Il se recroqueville par terre, s'attendant à se faire engueuler. Le moine se lève, s'avance, et s'accroupit devant lui. Il pose une main attentionnée sur la tête du petit singe.

Goku, levant sa tête : ...San...

Sanzo : ...

Gojyo, déboulant dans la pièce : Salut ! Oh, mince, je viens d'interrompre un instant de passion ...

Sanzo : ...

Gojyo, tendant les bras et les lèvres : Oh, Sanzo ! Vas-y ! Prends-moi ! Fais-moi un grôôôôôs poutou ! Mmmh mmh mmh ...

Sanzo se lève et part dans le couloir, cramoisi, en évitant de croiser le regard de Gojyo. Goku lui lance un regard noir.

Gojyo : Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Goku : ...

Goku cours le rejoindre.

µµµµµµ

Sanzo referme la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il y colle son dos, passe sa main sur son visage.

Sanzo, plus cramoisi : _... p'tain ... qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ?!... mais quel con !_

Goku est derrière la porte.

Goku : ... Sanzo ?...

Sanzo, derrière la porte : ...

Goku : ... ça va ?...

Sanzo : ...laiss...

Goku : J'entre.

Il ouvre la porte, bousculant Sanzo qui se prend un gros plat digne de faire un passage à Vidéo Gag !

Goku : Oh ! Gomen !

Sanzo, se levant : T'AURAIS PU FAIRE GAFFE !!!

Goku, le regardant dans le fond des yeux : ...

Sanzo, le regard adouci : ...

Il se tourne pour se diriger vers son lit, mais une petite main s'agrippe à sa manche.

Sanzo, se mettant face à Goku : ...

Goku, regardant ses pieds : ...

Goku serre Sanzo contre lui.

Sanzo, cramoisi et surpris : ...Go...Goku ?...

Il blottit sa tête contre son torse.

Sanzo, immobile : ...

Il passe timidement ses bras autour de lui. Sa tête se pose sur celle de son protégé. Celui-ci lève sa tête. Ils s'échangent un regard. Sanzo s'approche un peu de son ami ...

µµµµµµ

Gojyo regarde le placard.

Gojyo : ... 'tain ... il a tout bouffé ce...

Hakkai : Konnichi wa, Gojyo !

Gojyo, sursautant : Hak... !!!

Hakkai, gêné : ...

Gojyo : ... je croyais que ... tu ...

Hakkai : ... ben ...

Sanzo, déboulant avec Goku : ... Hakkai ...

Goku : Hakkai !!!

Il court vers lui et le prend dans ses bras.

Goku : Yokatta !!! J'croyais que tu r'viendrais plus !!!

Sanzo, retirant Hakkai des bras de Goku : Hoi !

Gojyo, idem mais avec Goku : Bas les pattes, morveux !

**Gros silence ...**

Hakkai : ... ha ha ha ...

Sanzo : ... pourquoi t'es là ?...

Hakkai : ... en fait ... je crois que j'ai été trop dur avec vous ... alors j'ai décidé de revenir !

Sanzo : ...

Goku : Dis ! Tu partiras plus, hein ?

Hakkai : Non, Goku, je ne partirais plus !

Tous : ...

Sanzo : Ca tombe bien. Faut faire les courses.

Hakkai : D'accord ! J'irai !

Gojyo et Sanzo : ...

Hakkai : Mais à une condition !

Les autres : ...?

Plus tard ...

Hakkai, en train de boire tranquillement du thé : Allez ! Du coeur à l'ouvrage ! C'est très bien !

Sanzo, en tablier rose avec une petite balayette, très énervé, en train de faire le ménage : ...

Gojyo, idem : ... fais chier ...

Goku, dans la même tenue mais tout content, chantonnant : La la la ! Cui cui !

Gojyo et Sanzo : _... "cui cui" ?..._

Hakkai : Travaillez bien ! Si vous y parvennez, vous aurez le droit à des bonnes bières bien fraîches !

Gojyo : ...

Il se met à frotter avec grande joie.

Hakkai : Vous pourrez aussi me buter autant que vous voulez !

Sanzo commence à faire des efforts dans sa tâche.

Goku, chantant : Siffler en travaillant ...

Sanzo et Gojyo : URUSEI !!!

Hakkai : Aaaaaaaaaaah ... que c'est calme ...

Après ce ménage intensif, un bon repas s'impose ! Et Hakkai a tenu sa promesse ...

Gojyo, en Marcel, buvant une bière bien fraîche : Sugoi ! Ca fait du bien !

Goku, lui, se gouinfre comme pas permis ...

Goku : Sanzo ! J'peux manger le dernier nem ?

Sanzo : Si tu veux.

Goku : Yatta !

Et comme toujours, Gojyo a été plus rapide que lui ...

Goku : Eh ! Voleur ! C'était **MON** nem ! Sanzo m'a donné la permission !

Sanzo, perplexe : ...

Gojyo : Ah, désolé, j'étais pas au courant ...

Goku : Tu m'fais l'coup à chaque fois ! C'est mauvais pour ta ligne !

Gojyo, levant un bras au cas où faudrait mettre une baffe au singe : P't'être, mais moi, je fais du...

Goku, montrant du doigt : T'as du poil sous les bras ! C'est dégoûtant et ça pue !

Gojyo : NANI !?!

Ils commencent à se taper sur la gueule, sous le fou rire d'Hakkai. Celui-ci attend le coup de baffeur de Sanzo, mais cela se passe autrement ...

Goku, prêt à pleurer : J'EN AI MARRE DE TOI, KAPPA PERVERS !!!

Gojyo : Bah ... je voulais rigoler ... c'est tout ... euh ...

Goku : ...

Gojyo se retourne et voit un Sanzo au regard plus noir que jamais ...

Gojyo : ...me...me regarde pas comme ça !!!

Goku, se levant : Calme-toi Sanzo ! Il est merdique, mais c'est pas grave ! ;;;

Sanzo : Attends juste que je lui pète la gueule ...

Goku : C'est bon ! Il a eu ce qu'il méritait !

Sanzo : T'as vu dans l'état où il t'a mis, ce con !?!

Goku : Ca m'arrive de pleurer ! J'suis qu'un gamin ! Ha ha ha ...

Sanzo : ...

Goku : Na ! Allons nous coucher, Sanzo !

Sanzo : ... tss !

Ils partent de la cuisine. Gojyo se lève et les regarde partir avec Hakkai.

Gojyo et Hakkai, se regardant : ... "allons **nous** coucher" ?... lol ...

Gojyo : J'crois qu'ils se sont casés !

Hakkai : Eh bien ... il en a mis du temps, sacré Sanzo !

Gojyo : C'est vrai ! Bah ...

Hakkai et Gojyo : C'est un grôôôs timide !

Sanzo, du couloir : ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !!!

Gojyo et Hakkai : PTDR

Ils se regardent un instant.

Hakkai, commençant à débarrasser la table : Allez ... faut faire la vaisselle ...

Gojyo : ... tu la feras demain ...

Hakkai, se tournant vers Gojyo : Pardon ?

Gojyo, faisant poser les couverts à Hakkai : ... y a plus urgent ...

Hakkai, gêné : Mais ... de quoi tu parles ?

Gojyo : ...

Il le serre contre lui et l'embrasse. Le pauvre Hakkai et un peu déboussolé. Malgré tout, il s'agrippe à ses vêtements tandis que Gojyo approfondit un petit peu ...

µµµµµµ

Peu après ...

Hakkai, ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Goku : Bonne nuit Go...

Dans le lit, Sanzo, avec un Goku qui dort profondément dans ses bras, le fixe, très désagréablement surpris.

Hakkai : ... ...

Sanzo, honteux : ...

Hakkai : ... ha ha ha ha ha ... ...

Sanzo : ...

Hakkai : ... bien ... bonn...

Gojyo, traversant le couloir en emportant Hakkai par le col au passage : En route, Casanova !

Hakkai : Eh !

La porte se referme toute seule.

Sanzo : ...

Il colle sa tête contre Goku et s'endort, ayant vite oublié le passage d'Hakkai.

µµµµµµ

C'est la nuit et il est 23H ...

SNAP !!!

Sanzo, se réveillant brusquement : AAAAAAAAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏE !!!

Il enlève sa couette : Goku, somnambule, est en train de lui mordre le mollet avec grand appétit.

Sanzo : PUTAIN !!! C'EST QU'IL ME BOUFFE LA JAMBE, CE CON !!!

Il secoue sa jambe dans tous les sens, mais rien n'y fait : Goku a élu son mollet "casse-croûte du moment" ...

Goku, ne se réveillant pas : ... nnnnnnnnnnnnn ...

**_Goku : Trop bon, le Sanzo glacé !_**

Dans la chambre adjacente ...

Hakkai, dans son lit avec Gojyo : ... on devrait peut-être voir ce qu'il se passe ... ça m'inquiète ...

Gojyo, ramenant Hakkai vers lui : ... t'occupe ...

Du côté de Sanzo ...

Sanzo, transpirant à force d'avoir secoué Goku comme un prunier ( eh oui ! J'vous dis pas les odeurs ... lol ) : ... hoi, saru ... p'tit déj' ...

Goku, le lâchant enfin : ... le p'tit déj ?...

Sanzo : ... t'as dû entendre des voix ...

Goku, regardant le mollet de Sanzo : Ah !!!

Il se recroqueville, de peur de se faire engueuler.

Sanzo : ... fais pas ta tête de con ...

Goku, levant sa tête vers lui : ... snif ?...

Sanzo l'embrasse vite fait bien fait et l'amène contre lui.

Sanzo : ... dors ...

Goku : _... bave ..._

Ils s'endorment assez rapidement.

µµµµµµ

Le lendemain après-midi, nos amis sont sur la route. Mais Gojyo a pris la place de Sanzo, et inversement ...

Sanzo : ... c'est pas confortable ...

Gojyo : Tu vas pas t'plaindre ! Moi, ça fait des mois que je suis installé là ! Et plus, je devais supporter le singe ...

Goku : Comment ça, tu devais m'supporter ?!

Gojyo : T'arrêtes pas de dire que t'as faim ! "Araetta ! Araetta ! Araetta ! Araetta ! Araet..."

Goku : C'est pas vrai !!!

Gojyo : Ah ouais ?! Alors tu dis quoi d'autre ?!

Goku : Sanzo !!! 

Sanzo, se cachant dans sa main : _... pitié ..._

Gojyo : Quel vocabulaire !

Hakkai : Ha ha ha ...

Sanzo : ARRÊTEZ CETTE VOITURE !!!

Plus tard ...

Sanzo, ayant repris sa place initiale : ...

Gojyo : ... pfff ... j'étais bien, à l'avant ...

Hakkai, prenant la carte car ils sont en arrêt : Je ne sais pas où aller ... je crois que nous sommes perdus ...

Sanzo : Nous savons très bien où nous allons ...

Les autres : ...

Sanzo, dans son trip : Nous allons ... vers l'ouest !

Goku : Wouah ! T'as trop la classe, quand tu dis ça !

Gojyo : Tu parles ! Ca reste un bonze dépravé !

Sanzo, en arrêt sur image : ...

Goku : LE TRAITE PAS BONZE DEPRAVE !!!

Gojyo : ET TU CROIS QUE C'EST QUOI, HEIN !?!

Sanzo : URUSEEEEEEEEEEEEI !!!

**BANG BANG BANG !!!**

**Fin !**


End file.
